Ming Huang
Appearance Miwa has a very feminine appearance, and is also mistaken as a girl by Prince. His clothes has a collar that is pointy on one side, and normal on the other. He wears a large spiked collar around his neck. Personality Miwa is very easily angered, especially when mistaken for a girl. He is also quite vicious and doesn't care about others. He enjoys killing his enemies with his powerful thunder magic. Wicked says that he is going through "his rebellious stage." Synopsis Odd Squad arc Ming Huang along with Dark Phantom (minus Feng Wu Qing) were first seen right after Odd Squad had defeated a bunch of dragons in Rampaging Dragons' Valley. They had come up to them in order to ask them how they had attracted all the dragons when Prince tried to act like a gangster to scare them off but ended up offending Ming Huang by calling him a girl. Ming Huang then kicked Prince below the belt causing Gui to slap him across the face and pin him. When Prince asked what he had said to offend him, he replied that it was insulting that Prince could not tell the difference between a boy and a girl. Wicked then told Gui to let go of him. When he didn't, Wicked attacked Gui sending him flying backwards. Then both teams got into an all out fight. Ming Huang was especially angry and used his lightning spells to attack the members of Odd Squad (mostly he focused on Gui). Near the end of the battle, Prince slipped past Wicked with whom he had been having a sword fight and killed Ming Huang, but not before he unleashed his Heaven's Nine Fury spell killing everyone except Prince and Wicked. Shortly afterward, Wicked sent Odd Squad a notice of challenge for a rematch between the two teams during the Adventurers' Tournament that was about to take place. Tournament arc Ming Huang and his teammates were able to fight and win their way to the finals of the Adventurers' Tournament. They decided to team up with Odd Squad for the final match to improve their chances of winning even though Miwa was completely against this (and threw a tantrum too). Dark Phantom and Odd Squad under the guidance of Ugly Wolf, took on a number of large mobs to simulate the conditions of the final match. During one of these training sessions, Prince who was being used for bait, fell off a cliff. Badly injured, but not dead, he sent a message to his teammates telling them what happened. They then told Dark Phantom what had happened. Dark Phantom agreed to help them search, so they all headed out to find Prince. Shortly afterward, the two teams split so that they could each undergo their own special training. Ming Huang was next seen at the final match of the tournament. Dark Phantom had also decided to use a strategy of escaping similar to Odd Squad's, so they split up into three teams: Wicked with Ming Huang, Feng Wu Qing with Black Lily, and Marksman with Playboy. For most of the match, Ming Huang and his teammates tried to keep a low profile and not fight when possible. Near the end of the fight when Prince wanted to help Nan Gong Zui after "betraying" him. This caused both Odd Squad and Dark Phantom to jump into the fray and start attacking. Ming Huang unleashed his Heaven's Nine Fury spell killing or seriously injuring the remaining players. At the end of the match only Dark Phantom and Odd Squad remained. Then Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury just as Yu Lian unleashed her Meteor Shower. The two spells collided killing everyone but Lolidragon (who had burrowed underground) and Feng Wu Qing. Lolidragon was able to stomp Feng Wu to death making Dark Phantom the runners up for the tournament. Nan Gong Zui arc Ming Huang along with the other members of Dark Phantom joined Odd Squad and became members of Infinite City. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc He reluctantly helped search for Prince after he fell off a cliff. Equipment Miwa wields a staff. Powers & Abilities Defense Skill *'Impenetrable Wall:' Creating a large wall in front of him or his teammates to protect them from far-range attacks and magics. Lightning Spell *'Divine Lightning Strike:' *'Heaven's Nine Fury (''Wrath of the Heavens):''' Summons large lightningbolts toward his opponents. Heaven's_nine_fury.jpg|Heaven's Nine Fury Trivia When Prince said the chances of wining the turnament are as big as his chest. He pointed out that Princes chest is flat, which doesn't even have muscle on it. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Dark Phantom Category:Lieutenant zh:明皇